Run On Love
by SuspianFeels
Summary: "I had one mission but I committed treason, promised I would stay away from you and your bad tricks. You are my quick fix, I can feel it fade away." THE ENEMY AU. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Name:** Run On Love

 **Summary:** ❝I had one mission but I committed treason, promised I would stay away from you and your bad tricks. You are my quick fix, I can feel it fade away.❞

It was safe to say that Adelaide _**hated**_ DogNut. She hated the way he looked at her, the way he called her "Princess" just to piss her off and his stupid nickname. But there was one thing Adelaide hated more than anything; the fact that she was undeniably in love with the bastard, not that she would actually admit it to both herself and him.

But wait, you've heard this story, right?

Nah, not this one.

In this version; there's no sickos, no fighting for survival, and no war.

Instead, the only thing they care about is getting through high school in one piece. But then again, there are distractions which make that plan a lot harder. It's high school, it happens.

For DogNut, Adelaide was his ticket out of his life in the council estate where he lived. He'd been through a year of school that specialised for kids who didn't obey the rules and had lived through it just in hopes to see her again. But when he does, the girl he knew had changed but he was still crazy about her.

For Adelaide, DogNut was her escape from her "perfect" life. She was a champion skater, top of her class and had dreams of being a doctor (one that had been planted in her brain since birth). Her whole life she felt trapped inside her life, and the only person who gave her a way out was him, despite her parents hating him.

But they were the modern-day Romeo and Juliet (minus the death); and nothing would ever be easy, life does seem to find a way to completely change everything – for better or worse.

NO APOCALYPSE AU.

 **Pairing(s):** DogNut/OC, Brooke/Ed/Kyle, Shadowman/Jester with some Jackson/Justin, Dan/OC, Nicola/OC, Chris/OC and David/OC.

 **Rating:** T – for mild bad language, drug and alcohol use, mild abuse, teenage dicks being teenage dicks, general hilarity and moderate sex references – RATING MAY GO UP.

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing used, except for the idea for this story and my OCs. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Story song:** Run On Love by Tove Lo.

 **Author's note:** So, this is kind of an AU to my story Beautiful Crime, but of course this will be different. I won't split this story into different parts so all this will be in one piece. This wasn't meant to actually happen but my friends on Tumblr basically talked me into it and they call the shots so here I am, giving Adelaide and DogNut the happy ending they deserved.

There will be some nods to my other Enemy fanfics (Power & Control, Staying and Monster) but you don't have to read them to get the nods.

In case you're wondering who Dan is; Dan is Ed's older brother and after talking with Esme, we decided to give Dan a boyfriend who is Adelaide's older brother Sebastian and I'm hoping you guys like it.

The kids in this fic will be about a year older than they were in Beautiful Crime, so they're all about 17/18.

Hailee Steinfeld _**as**_ Adelaide "Addie" Milton.

But without babbling on too long, on with the story.

* * *

Run On Love; Tove Lo

Mustang Kids; Zella Day feat. Baby E

Colors; Halsey

Blue Jeans (Gesaffelstein Remix); Lana Del Rey

Rock Bottom; Hailee Steinfeld feat. DNCE

Friends; Chase Atlantic

SuperLove; Charli XCX

Love Me Like You; Little Mix

We Found Love; Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris

Blow Your Mind (Mwah); Dua Lipa

Summertime Sadness; Lana Del Rey

Keep You; Wild Belle

I Walk the Line; Halsey

On Yr Side; Slow Magic

Ghosts 'n' Stuff; deadmau5 feat. Rob Swire

Kiss With a Fist; Florence + the Machine

Strangers; Halsey feat. Lauren Jauregui

Last Dance; Dua Lipa

Amused; HUNGER

How We Roll; Loick Essien Feat. Tanya Lacey

The Heart Wants What It Wants; Selena Gomez

Until We Bleed; Kleerup feat. Lykke Li

Animal; Neon Trees

The Way I Are; Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E.

Desire; Years & Years feat. Tove Lo

* * *

"What if, in another universe, I deserve you?

Hear me out. There's this philosopher from the 1890's named William James, and he coined this theory about "the multiverse" which suggests that a hypothetical set of multiple universes comprises everything that can possibly exist simultaneously.

Are you following? The entirety of space, time, matter and energy is all happening at once in different timelines: It's the idea of parallel universes. Right? So okay, let's presume the multiverse is real.

Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you.

Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together and when I close my eyes at night, I'm not dreaming the way a normal person would. Instead I'm seeing flashes of our lives in the multiverse. They're not simple dreams because I miss you, right? They're scientific, anachronistic visions.

For instance:

In this universe, I don't want a family, but maybe in another, I'm more of the type to settle down. Maybe there's a universe where you hold my hand while I give birth to our daughter in a white hospital room with pink flowers and fuzzy teddy bears on the window sill. Where we take family vacations and pose for dorky pictures in our neon bathing suits on the sands of a Florida beach. Where we curl up to watch a cheesy movie at the end of a long day in our big, green, suburban house once the kids have fallen asleep.

Maybe there's a universe where we are middle-aged and taking our child to college and bickering over where to put her dresser or what posters she should hang up. Where you kiss her on the forehead 'goodbye' and we drive home in contented, proud silence, your fingers grazing my knuckles, our wedding rings glistening. Where we both have gray hair and we laugh and smile and hug and drink lemonade on the porch.

Maybe there's a universe where that's the life I want. Where I don't second guess everything and I'm not afraid of commitment and of the future and of love. Maybe there's a universe without all the noise in my head and the pride that makes me so fiercely independent and the coldness in my heart that I can turn on and off like a security fence.

Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where no one becomes a doormat. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. A universe where we're happy — without wondering if that happiness is some messed-up Jenga game ready to topple at the slightest quiver. A universe where we're comfortable and sure, and we have cats.

Maybe there's a universe where we fall asleep next to each other every night like spoons, like two innocent bunnies — my face buried in your neck, hugging your warmth — and we both don't want anything or anybody else. Where we don't want more, we just want each other.

Maybe there's a universe where I don't covet so much all the time and where I'm content and where I don't wonder about picking up and moving to Japan without saying anything to anyone and where at this very juncture, I can just know I'll always want to come home and cook dinner with you.

If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong.

You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. This is, as they say, the darkest timeline. Everywhere else, nay, "everywhen" else — us in the Civil War, us in Ancient Egypt, us in the swinging '60s — we are happy.

If this theory holds, well, by the law of averages, there had to be one universe — just this one — where we don't end up together. Here and now just happens to be it. If you think of it this way, nothing is our fault.

So see, that explains everything. We're not together anymore because of the multiverse.

Well, isn't that comforting?

If you're sad, do like I do and just think of the other 'verses. The ones where I believe in love and where I don't hate myself and where I never feel the need to kamikaze relationships. A universe where we can have nice things. It's helpful, right?

Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you."

~ Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You by Gaby Dunn.


End file.
